


What You Need To Know

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary: HS AU, Roman goes to pick up Virgil for their date and meets Patton, his dad, who gives him some tips on what you need to know about Virgil [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]this has been sitting in my drafts forever and i finally got it finished, i love this concept so much, kinda like a reverse shovel talk?INSPIRED BY THE STONY FIC BY SOUR–STRAWBERRIES HERE: https://sour--strawberries.tumblr.com/post/99002920060/what-friends-are-for
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	What You Need To Know

Roman sighed and swallowed. This was the address Virgil had given him. First time picking him up from his house, which means he could end up meeting his family, and if that happened, he wanted to make a good impression. He knocked on the door.

The door opened and there was a smiling man in a light blue sweater and glasses. “Hi, you must be Roman! Come in! I’m Patton, I’m Virgil’s dad.”

“Oh, uh- hello.” Roman walked into the house. It was a nice two story home. “Where’s Virgil?”

“He’s upstairs, getting ready for the date.” Patton smiled and squealed. “Oh I’m so happy he’s going on a date, my little stormcloud.”

Roman snickered. He was starting to get the ‘embarrassing dad’ vibe from him.

“Stormcloud?”

“Oh, I call him that cause sometimes he gets grumpy and mopey.”

Roman chuckled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes, but he’s been all aflutter since you two have been going out. He’s just adorable.”

Roman grinned.

“So how’s my giggly little guy been treating you?” Patton smiled.

“Giggly?” Roman questioned. “I don’t think I’ve heard him laugh my entire life.” He rolled his eyes. “Except at my expense.”

Patton laughed. “Really? Oh he’s been acting all edgy and ‘emo’ hasn’t he?”

Roman snickered again.

“I have an idea, how about when Virgil gets down here I’ll tell you a few things you should know about my little munchkin?”

Roman nodded enthusiastically. This should be good.

“Virgil!” Patton called. “Your handsome boyfriend’s here to pick you up!”

Roman chuckled at Virgil’s responding “Daaaaaad!”

Virgil came down the stairs, ready for their date, but Patton put out a hand.

“Ah-ah-ah, first we need a little talk.”

“Dad, don’t embarrass me.”

“Aw, you embarrassed about your old man?” Patton threw an arm around Virgil who went a little pink in front of Roman.

“There’s a few things you should know about my little guy.” Patton ruffed up Virgil’s hair a bit, which had Roman stifling laughter.

“Daaaad.” Virgil whined.

“Alright, first thing to know about little Virgey is he is a huge cuddlebug-”

“Dad!” Virgil whined.

“He loves hugs and cuddles. He likes to pretend he’s a big spoon, but he’s a little spoon, perfect size for it too.”

“Dad! Shut up…” Virgil put his hood over his face.

Roman was grinning and taking notes in his head.

“Secondly, giggle fits-”

“Dad! No!”

“Virgil is a very giggly person. He likes to pretend to be a grump but he’s got the world’s biggest funny bone.”

“DAD!”

“Some days he gets the giggles and he just can’t stop!” Patton laughed.

“Daaaaaaaaaaad.” Virgil pulled his hood completely over his face.

“And lastly, Virgil here is probably the most ticklish being on the entire planet. Don’t worry though, he loves it!”

“DAD!”

Patton gave Roman a wink, showing he know what he did.

“I’ll leave you kiddos to it, go have a nice date!”

As Roman walked Virgil out of the house, his face was as red as a tomato.

Roman smiled and slowly pulled off his hood. “You’re adorable, y’know that?”

“He’s so embarrassing.” Virgil whined.

“Was it true?” Roman turned Virgil’s head so he was looking at him.

“Maybe… some of it?” Virgil said rather unconvincingly.

“You know I’ll be putting some of that knowledge to use.” Roman winked as he led him to his car.

“Which one?”

“Wellllll,” Roman opened up the back seat and playfully pushed Virgil onto the seat. Virgil grinned and bit his lip as Roman tackled him onto the soft seating.

“So, you’re ticklish, huh?” Roman chuckled darkly.

Virgil squeaked and backed up until his back was against the car door. “H-He lied.”

“I don’t think he was lying, darling.” Roman reveled in that nervous wobbly smile of Virgil’s as he bit his lip in anticipation. “I’ve been wanting to hear your laugh for a while. Is it true what he said? That you’re prone to giggle fits?”

“No!” Virgil barked, but his burning red blush said otherwise. 

“No? Maybe if I find all your tickle spots then? After all, he didn’t say you were just ticklish. What was the phrase he used again? The most ticklish being on the entire planet?” Roman crawled onto the back seat, grinning madly as Virgil bit his lip to stifle giggles. 

“S-Shuhut uhup!” Virgil snickered. Roman wiggled his fingers in the air and Virgil curled in on himself instantly. 

“You wanna tell me your tickle spots?” Virgil squeaked and covered his stomach. Roman laughed. “I think that just answered my question.”

“Nohoho- nohohot thehehere yehehet-”

Roman’s eyes widened victoriously as Virgil slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Yet? So you do want to continue?”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID!”

“Your dad did say you love being tickled. How adorable~” Roman cooed in his most patronizing voice, reveling in the vibrant red blossoming across his lover’s face. “My grumpy punk boyfriend… all giggly at the idea of being tickle tickle tickled~”

“Ohoho myhy gohod, shut up you jerk!” Virgil shouted, though his goofy grin sucked any venom out of his words. 

“Shut up? How rude!” Roman saw the realization of his mistake hit Virgil’s face before he dug his wiggling fingers down into the emo’s sides. 

Virgil bucked and burst into uncontrollable laughter immediately, his smile growing so large it could split his face in half. 

Roman’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.

That laugh… was ADORABLE!

Roman had never heard Virgil laugh like this before! It was so loud and goofy and infectious, full of snorts and hiccups and squeaks. Roman decided right then and there that he’d go to the ends of the Earth to hear this sound again.

For now though, Roman was having a hard time not laughing along with Virgil.

“Ohohoho my gohohoodness! Yohohour lahaugh is precious!” 

Virgil squeaked and covered his head with his arms. “Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!”

“Awww, is my little cupcake embarrassed?” 

“Whahahat dohoho yohohou thihihink!?” Virgil screeched as Roman’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot along his waist, causing Roman to laugh harder at his reaction.

“This is so perfect! I can make you laugh whenever I want now… and you love it~” 

“ROMAN!” Virgil bucked hard enough for Roman to falter and thrust his hands to the older boy’s ribs.

Roman snorted and fell back into the seat in a fit of laughter. He quickly grabbed Virgil’s wrists and pinned them to the door. “What was that?” Roman chuckled darkly. 

“Ha You’re t-t-t… t-ti- sensitive too!” Virgil tried to look confident but anyone with eyes could tell he was a flustered mess putting on a brave face.

“Aww, does the word ticklish make you feel ticklish? Too giggly for that word?”

“Roman- for the love of God!” Virgil giggled, trying to hide his face with his wrists pinned. 

“Okay, okay.” Roman leaned forward and planted a kiss on Virgil’s nose. “Even though you LOVE this, I don’t wanna tire you out too much before our date officially begins.” 

Virgil gave a bashful smile. “Who says it hasn’t?”

Roman’s grin shifted to a fond smile. “You’re so sweet you’re gonna give me cavities.” Roman chuckled and began planting kisses all over Virgil’s face.

“Nooooooo…” Virgil whined, though he made no move to get away from Roman’s affection.

“Let’s head to the movie, then we’re picking up where we left off, mister.” Roman poked Virgil’s belly, making him squeal and giggle before slamming a hand over his mouth with an embarrassed look.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
